You can save yourselves
by evilwing2004
Summary: Harry, fed up with the way the Ministry and the Wizarding World in general is treating him, decides to leave the World he was born into..Will he come back one day? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. .Wish I did but alas I don't This story isfor entertainment purposes only.

Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor table with his friends and just thought.

"Why me? Why should such a burden be placed upon my shoulders? Why should I be the one to save the Wizarding World? Why?

"..ry..arry..HARRY!" The sound of someone calling his name jotted him back to awareness.

"Harry are alright?" ,Hermione asked concerndly.

Harry shook his head to clear it. " I am fine Hermione. I'm going back to the common room."

Ron looked up. "Are you sure mate? I can come with you." Harry shook his head.

"No ron you can finish your dinner, I'll be ok."

Harry got up and started walking towards the doors to the Great Hall. As he left he could hear people whispering about him.

"He's a liar, you know who isn't back, he's just saying it for attention." "My mum didn't want me to come back this year because of Dumbledore and Harry Potter's lies." "We all know that he killed Cedric, he's a murdering bastard."

At that Harry stopped and turned toward the Hufflepuff table where that particular comment had come from.

"You better shut your mouth, you don't know what I went through that night. Voldemort murdered Cedric Diggory in cold blood and I was there to see it. YOU ALL THINK THAT I WOULD BE CAPABLE OF KILLING ANYBODY? ALL I COULD DO IS STAND THERE AND WATCH HIM BE MURDERED BY THE SAME PERSON WHO BETRAYED MY PARENTS TO THAT MONSTER. YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE IF YOU BELIEVE ME ANYMORE. YOU GUYS CAN SAVE YOURSELVES. I'M OUTTA HERE!" With that Harry walked out of the Great Hall and up to his common room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. .Wish I did but alas I don't This story isfor entertainment purposes only.

Harry stomped up to the portrait of the fat lady and snarled out the password.

"klondike"

"What's got your knickers in twist?", Asked the Fat Lady. Harry Ignored her.

The portrait opened and Harry entered the common room... He went up to his Dorm and started to throw all of his things into his trunk. He had just finished packing went he heard the potrait opening. He hurriedly got his cloak and shot under it just as Ron and Hermione entered the room.

"He's not in the common room, Ron go upstairs and see if he is in the dorm."

Ron ran upstairs and came back clutching a note in his fist. "Hermione, he's gone and he left a note." Ron and Hermione huddled together and read the note:

"Dear Ron and Hermione, I'm sorry to have to do this to you but I have to go. A world that believes me capable of killing anyone with barely a 5th year education isn't worth saving. Don't be mad at me, I am just doing what I think is right. Tell Sirius I am sorry, but not to come looking for me. Maybe when the world pulls their heads out of their asses I will be back. But until then they can go fuck themselves. Tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley not worry, because I am sure they will get wind of this soon. Once again I am sorry. We will see each other again soon. Your Friend Harry."

Hermione bursted into tears, " He's gone." She leaned into Ron and he put his arms around her. "We got to go and tell Professor Dumbledore." He lead Hermione out of the common room and to the Headmaster's office.

"Please let us in", Ron begged the Gargoyle, "It's Important."

"Can't let you in without the password."

"Ok look here you ugly thing, let us in there right now or else" , Hermione Yelled.

"What's the meaning of all this yelling Ms. Granger?", Mcgongall demanded, "How come you guys are not in your common rooms?"

Hermione bursted into tears once more and couldn't get a word out. Ron wrapped an arm around her and said, "It's Harry Professor, He's gone."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. .Wish I did but alas I don't This story isfor entertainment purposes only.

"Reese's Pieces" , Mcgonagall said, and once the gargoyle opened, she and Harry's friends rushed up to the headmaster's office. Mcgonagall bursted into the office, "I'm sorry to disturb you Albus but this is a matter of the upmost urgency." Albus Dumbledore was in a meeting with Severus Snape.

"Yes Professor what can I do for you?"

Mcgonagall steeled herself, "Potter is gone!"

"Minvera are you certain?"

"Yes, ask Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger they know more about the situation than I do."

Dumbldore looked over his glasses at the duo and asked, Is what Professor Mcgonagall says is true?"

"Yes sir, He left a note and everything. Harry is gone and we hve no idae where." Ron yelled.

"Let me see the note." Hermione handed it over and watched the Headmaster wave his wand over it, "It hasn't been tampered with so we can see that he left of his own accord and has not been kidnapped." He read the note. and then gave it to Professor Snape.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, It's just Potter trying to get attention as usually, he's probably in the castle somewhere." Snape sneered.

"He's not in the castle you greasy git, we checked the map and he isn't anywhere on it!" ,Ron yelled. "Instead of sitting there calling names why don't you get up and do something about it!"

Dumbledore put his hand up, Calm down mister Weasley, We will organize a search party, but in the meantime go back to your common room and you too Ms. Granger.

"No, We want to help. Let us Help look for him, he is our friend, we lnow him better than you do."

" No, and that's final. Minerva can you please escort your lions back to their common room.

Ron and Hermione were lead out.

"Severus call the order together, and ask them to cotact some of thier loyal people, we are going to need all the help we can get."


End file.
